Eternal Flame
by BlindMaster
Summary: No hay nada mas hermoso que la pureza del corazón..  y el amor sincero.  Zutara of course! Chap4
1. You and me

**Tu y Yo **

**Primer episodio de una historia Zutara, una triste pero hermosa historia de amor que unirá dos corazones distantes y solitarios, es la primera historia netamente zukoXkatara algunas parejas mencionadas pero nada mas **

**Nota: Avatar The Last Airbender, no me pertenece, es de la Nick y sus respectivos creadores **

Los miles de ciudadanos se arremolinaban en la plaza mayor, esperando la salida de su gobernante, se habían reunido para darle total apoyo en momentos tan tristes como estos. Zuko preparaba sus vestimentas el solo, sin la ayuda de nadie mas en su cuarto imperial, se miraba al espejo viendo aquel rostro que lo marcaba

Aun con tanta tristeza en su corazón, era indispensable que continuara con su labor .. no derramo una sola lagrima.. no podía hacerlo. Cinco largos años de tener que guiar a su pueblo hacia la paz, cinco largos años que le arrebataron gran parte de su juventud, mas al estar junto a Mai sintió que no todo era en vano

Desde aquella inmensa habitación solitaria se escuchaban los vítores del pueblo exclamando su profundo pesar. Sus viejos amigos aguardaban en un lugar privilegiado entre la multitud, custodiados por guardias quienes les daban algo de espacio entre las personas, esperaban atentos a lo que el Señor del Fuego fuera a decir en el discurso previo al triste acontecimiento que les tocaría vivir

Aang estaba sentado junto a Katara, ambos tenían sus manos entrelazadas siendo una señal de su próxima unión, Sokka muy junto a ellos estaba bien acompañado de su prometida Sukki, detrás de estos, sentada en un sillón amplio, Toph reposaba con típicas vestiduras para la ocasión y es que cada uno hacia lo que tenia acostumbrado hacer según indicaban sus tradiciones.

El Señor del Fuego Zuko preparaba los últimos detalles, la escolta real llego a tocar su puerta, el atendió amablemente y fue dirigido al balcón de los reyes, desde ahí como una deidad fue aclamado por todos, incluso por sus amigos, quienes demostraban de ese modo su apoyo en días oscuros, Zuko levanto las manos incitándolos a la calma, luego de que todos estuvieran en silencio procedió con lo que había venido a hacer.

Solo la casa real usaba las vestiduras blancas ceremoniales, el Avatar estaba presente en tan inusual ritual reservado solo para los grandes señores que gobernaron tan poderosa nación. Desde un palco especial en el patio fúnebre, veían expectantes los invitados de otras naciones

"Mai, hija de Kodama, gobernador de los pueblos del sur, y Teimei que en paz descanse(*), hermana de Tom -Tom que en paz descanse, prometida de nuestro Señor del Fuego …."

Zuko mantenía una total tranquilidad, por un segundo vio el ataúd de su prometida, descansaba en paz, con aquella sonrisa de felicidad regalada en los últimos momentos de su vida. El sabio de la Nación del Fuego presidia el ritual funerario, con un profundo respeto a las tradiciones milenarias de su pueblo

"… ahora puedes descansar en paz"

Con estas ultimas palabras procedió a sellar la tumba de Mai, de lejos Katara no podía dejar de observar el rostro de su amigo, tan tranquilo y sin ningún rastro de pena en el entonces ella recordó cuando su padre falleció, lloro inconsolablemente durante meses, algo que no vio en Zuko

_-es como si la noche cayera de repente ..- dijo Zuko acercándose con bastante sigilo para no asustarla, ya que Katara se oculto del resto de sus amigos al ver que no podía controlarse a si misma _

_Katara sintió un alivio al ver a su amigo ahí para ella, mas eso no hizo que dejara de llorar por la reciente pérdida de su padre _

_-es muy.. Nunca le dije que … - sin terminar sus palabras se inundaba en el llanto, hasta que sintió el cálido abrazo de Zuko quien le arrapo entre sus vestimentas solo para hacerla sentir segura _

_-.. pensamos que es muy doloroso.. pero .. cuando miramos el cielo nos damos cuenta de que es la única parte del día en que podemos ver las estrellas..- _

_Solo por un instante sintió un ligero alivio, porque sabia que aunque su padre la había dejado .. aun tenia a sus amigos y ellos siempre estarían ahí para ella.. siempre. La mano del señor del fuego elevo el rostro de Katara tan solo para verla sonreír de nuevo _

Luego de la ceremonia de exhumación, Zuko se retiro a su palacio, en donde rendiría su ultimo adiós personal a los seres queridos que había perdido a lo largo de estos años, mas cuando rezaba en silencio en memoria de sus antepasados sintió que no estaba del todo solo

- a que has venido Katara…. – dijo con un tono un tanto fuerte haciendo eco en el salón, ya que sintió desde un principio el olor dulce que desprendía la maestra agua

-¿no lloras por tu prometida?.. no derramas ni una sola lagrima por Mai?.. acaso .. ¿no la amabas?-

Zuko dio un profundo suspiro y abriendo los ojos se levanto del altar, cabizbajo por las palabras dichas por la maestra agua, que le dolieron dentro de su mas profundo ser

-la ame mas que a mi vida.. pero antes de ser su prometido soy el "Señor" de una nación, mi dolor es mío.. no el de mi pueblo .. no el tuyo – esto ultimo lo dijo ya con una rabia que le torturaba

Katara se acerco a su amigo y con una de sus manos quiso acercársele, ya que sentía que debía consolarlo como él lo había hecho antes, mas Zuko se alejo

-vete… déjame solo … quiero que te vayas ..- dijo conteniéndose y cerrando los ojos intentaba alejarse de Katara hasta que esta se lanzo abrazándole con fuerza, resistiendo el forcejeo que hacia Zuko

-no tienes porque ocultarlo mas.. puedes llorar ahora… eso no significa que seas débil .. ahora junto a mi ya puedes dejar de ser el "Señor del Fuego" – le abrazo y Zuko comenzó a liberar aquello que tenia en su interior, aquel llanto que guardo dentro de si mismo – ahora junto a mi puedes ser simplemente "tu" .. –

**Continuara… **

**Muy genial historia de amor, trato de escribir una verdadera continuación de la serie con el final Zutara que todos buscamos, ahora yo escribiré ese final y tratare de estar a altura de la serie—gracias y déjenme reviewn por favor **

**(*) Nombres ficticios de los padres de Mai, en ninguna parte de la serie dice sus nombres verdaderos, solo el de su hermano menor Tom-Tom (fallecido)**


	2. Wound

**Heridas **

**Gags:**

**Final de escena en letra NEGRITA**

**Recuerdos en letra CURSIVA **

**Palabras importantes entre COMILLAS**

_No se recupero del todo desde aquel accidente en la Nación del Fuego, mas eso no le hizo dejar sus funciones como líder la tribu agua del sur. Sus hijos crecían y cada día se perfilaban como los futuros líderes, mas este aun no era su tiempo, faltaba que pasaran años y Hakoda lo sabía, por eso aun mantenía su fuerza__**... hasta que llegue el momento**_

Zuko estaba reunido con el consejo de generales en el salón imperial, escuchando las nuevas estrategias a tomar en cuanto al retiro de tropas, pero la mente del joven gobernante yacía en otro lugar.. como si de repente ya nada fuera importante, tan solo veía la imagen de su prometida que le sonreía desde el pórtico central esperando a que todo terminara para así tenerlo entre sus brazos y decirle cuando lo había extrañado ….

Los ojos del Señor de Fuego se fueron consumiendo, el fuego que siempre le rodeaba se apagaba lentamente, sus parpados decaían hasta cerrase por completo y dejarse desfallecer sobre el trono, mas de uno se levanto para brindarle ayuda pero fue el general Iroh quien le asistió primero

"te necesito tío, esta gente nunca me seguirá luego de lo que les hice"

Pronto muchos médicos de la nación se dieron cita en el palacio para tratar el mal del joven gobernante, que yacía en un profundo sueño, la noticia traspaso el océano hasta llegar a los oídos de la maestra agua de la tribu del sur

En pocas horas el barco que partiría a la nación del fuego estaba listo, todo un contingente de nuevos soldados de la tribu agua resguardaban a solo una pasajera, aunque Aang estaba ansioso de poder ir, tuvo que quedarse a terminar la construcción de la nueva ciudad y solo deseo suerte a Katara

Cuando ya estaba a punto de partir vino hacia ella un mensajero que le entrego un bolsón, enviado por "gran gran abuela", adjunto con una carta en donde le decía expresamente que solo **la usara si era verdaderamente necesario**

_- es mi culpa.. ella murió porque yo no fui lo suficientemente fuerte…- Zuko aun sollozaba en los brazos de la maestra agua, descargando el dolor que llevaba en su alma _

_-nada de esto es culpa tuya, hiciste lo correcto – Katara tomo con su mano el rostro del Señor del Fuego y le miro tiernamente – hiciste lo que debías…- _

_Los minutos en los brazos de Katara se hicieron cortos, el aroma que desprendía su pelo era embriagante, su piel tan fresca y llena de vida .. y al mismo tiempo tan suave, ya había sentido eso antes .. hace mucho, cuando era __**feliz .. cuando no tenia esa cicatriz .. cuando su madre aun vivía**_

Los médicos se retiraban ya muy entrada la noche, ninguno sabia lo que sucedía con el Señor del Fuego, el generan Iroh se ocupo de todas las obligaciones reales dejando a su sobrino reposar en paz, mas eso no le permitía cuidarlo como en antaño

En el puerto se anunciaba la llegada de un barco proveniente del sur, la guardia de la costa escolto la embarcación hasta el puerto principal, reservado solo para la realeza. Katara bajo con delicadeza los escalones luciendo un atuendo tradicional de la nación del fuego, aunque este era de seda, bastante delgado para que la calor no le fuera agobiante, con algo retraso logro llegar el general Iroh y la recibió

-es un honor tenerla de nuevo con nosotros- dijo reverenciando levemente

-para mi también es un gusto volver a verte… general Iroh – dijo Katara olvidando las formalidades para luego darle un abrazo efusivo

-llegaste en el momento indicado... - hizo una pausa en donde dio un suspiro – mi sobrino se halla en una situación muy delicada –

El general guio a Katara hasta los aposentos de esta, luego se despidió porque el deber de alguien con su responsabilidad nunca terminaba, aunque antes le pido que fuera a ver a Zuko

- a eso vine .. – le dijo, Iroh solo asintió con la cabeza y luego se retiro

La maestra agua preparo sus cosas, iría a ver a su amigo esa misma noche, saco de entre sus ropas aquel objeto preciado que brillaba ante tanta oscuridad, **en ese frasco Katara mantenía su esperanza**

_-¿porque vinimos hasta este lugar..?- dijo Katara ingenua de lo que su padre deseaba mostrarle, el atardecer consumía de apoco al sol, este se perdía en el horizonte lentamente _

_-es un lugar especial para mi.. – Hakoda cerro los ojos como si al hacerlo reviviera momentos pasados _

_Cuando el sol pareció ocultarse entre las heladas montañas y la oscuridad se apoderaba de todo el entorno un arco de luz se proyecto en el cielo azul de aquella noche estrellada, el destello luminoso embelleció todo aquel desolado desierto de hielo, la totalidad del cielo se lleno de bandas y espirales de luz que temblaban y se movían en el horizonte _

_Katara quedo fascinada con este suceso, era lo mas hermoso que jamás había visto en su vida, por causa de la guerra nunca se le permitió ir muy lejos de su comunidad, __**esto no le permitió ver con anterioridad este evento tan bello, ahora comprendía porque para su padre era "tan especial "**_

Dos guardias la guiaron hasta la habitación del señor del fuego, los amplios corredores estaban iluminados con lámparas, aun así todo era muy oscuro, al final del corredor extenso una enorme puerta enunciaba que finalmente habían llegado, los guardias la dejaron y se posaron en la entrada, Katara continúo y la puerta inmensa de madera se abrió

La maestra agua entro y quedo sorprendida al ver el tamaño de dicha habitación, era gigantesca aunque carecía de adornos o motivos de su familia, con una cama poco iluminada en el centro, pudo ver el rostro de Zuko desde ahí y se **apresuro para poder estar junto a su amigo**

"_y cuando el niño venga su madre le pondrá una sonrisa"_

En sus sueños veía el rostro de su prometida, ¿porque despertar? si ahí en sus recuerdos la mantendría junto a el, ¿porque hacerlo? si ahí era feliz, la realidad era hiriente y no deseaba volver porque ya nada le importaba

"_¿porque esos ojos tan rojos?, ya la lluvia paso" _

Se encontraba postrado en su cama y de pronto vio la imagen de Mai, su rostro parecía decirle adiós… cuando Zuko corrió para detenerla la puerta de su habitación se cerro bruscamente, mas cuando la abrió solo se encontró con una tormenta que azotaba todo su mundo, se cubrió con ambas manos los ojos derramando lagrimas de ira al ver que no podía ir tras la mujer que amaba

"_ven junto a mi, ven junto a tu madre, yo cuidare de ti"_

Cuando retiro sus manos ya no se encontraba en esa tormenta, a sus oídos venía una leve melodía que conocía, se miro en el espejo de agua que estaba en su delante, vio que era un niño de nuevo y aquello era el estanque de los pato-tortugas y que aquella melodía provenía de su madre

"_seca esas lagrimas, ya estas en mis brazos"_

Zuko corrió al encuentro de su madre, esta la recibió con sus brazos abiertos, lloro en sus brazos, no le importaba nada mas ya que la tenia otra vez ahí

"_aun eres mi niño, cuidare, cuidare de ti…." _

La imagen del rostro de su madre se materializaba, habría los ojos con dificultad, sentía que una mano le acariciaba el pelo haciendo que se calmara

- "cuidare de ti .." – cantaba aquella voz muy parecida a la de su madre, ya la imagen borrosa se aclaro y vio a Katara

- que haces aquí? – pregunto reponiéndose

- Ya te lo dije..- le respondió Katara - vine a cuidar de ti …-

En las afueras del palacio los tambores "Taiko" anunciaban la media noche... retumbando su sonido en los pasillos del **palacio, uno a uno hasta terminar en un solo golpe definitivo que cerro con telón el anuncio del nuevo día **

**Continuara…..**

**Me gusto este episodio, lo reescribí en dos horas creo, estaba inspirado por un tema y también porque pensé que era el único modo de unirlos mas, se da la situación del capitulo "La encrucijada del destino" **

**Subo muy pronto la versión corregida ejejeje **


	3. Dream with me

**Sueña conmigo**

**Bueno aquí la continuación de esta historia netamente "Zutara" porque ellos si debían estar juntos y no como termina en la serie jejeje**

El rumor del agua en pleno atardecer era una melodía tan relajante para Katara que a veces sentía que podía pasar horas sin moverse, escuchando. En los jardines del palacio la maestra agua sostenía en su regazo la humanidad del señor del fuego, la sombra del árbol le daba la frescura necesaria para bajar la fiebre de Zuko

No le importaba que su amigo le dijera "madre" de vez en cuando, era típico de alguien quien mantiene temperaturas elevadas. Aquella enfermedad cedía con cada día cuando ya los cuidados de la maestra agua daban resultados prometedores

Con suma delicadeza Katara envolvía sus dedos entre el sedoso pelo del señor del fuego, observando atentamente cada uno de los movimientos que este pudiera hacer; vio que detrás de aquel hombre lleno de odio hacia su padre y hacia si mismo estaba un niño… un niño que solo anhelaba ver a su madre

_- zuzu .. zuzu.. zuzu- decía la pequeña Azula, intentando pronunciar el nombre de su hermano_

_-es "Zukoo".."Zukoo" – decía tratando de enseñarla mas la niña se divertía mas llamándolo solo zuzu_

_La madre del joven príncipe bordaba un pañuelo sentada cerca a una de las ventana de su habitación, viendo al mismo tiempo como su hijo jugaba con la pequeña bebe _

_Era recuerdos gratos, momentos en los que su vida estaba llena de felicidad, momentos en los que aun mantenía una vida normal .. aquella que se desmorono de un dia a otro_

Cuando era niña su madre siempre le recordaba lo que ella debía hacer, cuidar de su hermano, ser responsable y nunca bajar la cabeza ante nada; aunque solo fueran recuerdos ella los atesoraba con todo su corazón, reservaba un lugar especial para aquellas personas importantes en su vida y a quienes nunca deseaba olvidar jamás

Aunque Katara aun recordaba su niñez .. poco o nada sabia de la de Zuko, la poca información que tenia le hacia imposible comprender el mal que padecía su amigo, sin dudarlo decidió indagar mas a fondo esta historia para desvelar la verdad, quería descubrir al verdadero Señor del Fuego..

"mi sobrino .. era un niño de muy buen corazón"

En los escritos de la biblioteca real estaba impresos textos que narraban la vida familiar de toda la casta de gobernantes desde los inicios de la Nación del Fuego

"como un hijo para mi"

Habían historias parecidas a cuentos, hablaban acerca de las reuniones familiares, fiestas vividas en donde incluso se nombraba al Avatar Yang Chen

"siempre fue duro para mi sobrino, incluso desde el día en que decidió perseguirlos"

Resultaba increíble leer los textos de la vida de Sozin, un hombre a quien le gustaba la vida familiar y amaba estar cerca del mar con sus hijos.. tan diferente a como todos lo recordaban en realidad

"cuando Mai murió.. el nunca volvió a ser el mismo"

Aunque no todo estaba completo, no mencionaban las terribles masacres ni tampoco la guerra cruel librada en aquel entonces contra los inocentes. Mas de cien años solos y dejados por el Avatar, parecía que la historia se empeñaba en mostrar algo divino .. y no la inmundicia

"la habitación de su madre aun esta intacta, mi hermano nunca la toco"

Con cautela se aproximo al lugar que no era visitado ni por el actual Señor del Fuego; toda la ala inferior estaba en completo abandono, lleno de yerba que cubrían los caminos de ingreso a las habitaciones que se encontraba en el fondo de aquel olvidado lugar

Caminando vio que había un estanque que había quedado seco por el pasar de los años, se hizo a un lado sorteando ese obstáculo y con su agua control corto algo de la yerba, con esto logro **llegar a los aposentos de los que Iroh hablaba**

Zuko se convulsiono, se quejaba de un dolor que soportaba en sus sueños, la enfermera que le cuidaba se asusto demasiado y mando a llamar a la maestra agua, ya que nada de lo que hizo por calmar al señor del fuego parecía funcionar. Con mucha presura vinieron los médicos del reino mas todos dieron paso a Katara, ella pidió estar a solas con el Señor del Fuego

"veía a su madre envuelta en llamas"

Se acerco hasta posarse en la cabecera del lecho de su amigo, vio como este se movía retorciéndose por alguna pesadilla

"trataba de salvarla"

Katara suspiro hondamente y tomando con delicadeza el cuerpo de Zuko le abrazo con el amor y ternura de una madre

"el mundo en el que vivía su mente atormentada desaparecía"

No le soltó, uso el calor de su cuerpo para reconfortarlo, le susurraba al oído aquellas palabras que solo ella conocía

"su madre no estabas ahí… se vio en aquel estanque de nuevo"

Ambos compartían la misma cama, compartían aquello que ignoraban o trataron de ignorar durante bastante tiempo…

-sueña conmigo - le decía – deja tus recuerdos en el pasado-

"Katara alimentaba a los pato-tortugas sentada sobre la yerba"

Al fin, luego de tantos días, Zuko podía dormir tranquilo sintiendo que su corazón sanaba con el cuidado de la maestra agua que descubrió aquel gran misterio.. el misterio que Zuko guardaba

**Continuara… **

**Holas XD ya volví con el Zutara prometido, actualizare mas seguido pero no esta semana, tengo dos exámenes y no tendré tiempo pa nada **

**Gracias mi gente espero sus revisiones por si tengo errores (lo mas probable)**

**Nota del autor: ya van a ver como continua.- Si quieren adelantos solo dejen reviewn ok nos vemos **

**Next chap: Ember Island**


	4. Beautiful

Beautiful

Gags:

**1. Recuerdos en letra CURSIVA **

**2. Final de escena en letra NEGRITA **

Llegaban, luego de varios días de viaje, al helado puerto de las costas del mar del sur; los guardias esperaban atentos a la única que llegaría ese día de invierno, en donde el frio era extremo. Eso no impedía que se dé la bienvenida a la hija prodiga de la tribu agua

Aunque caía nieve levemente, el barco se abrió paso confiando en las habilidades de la maestra agua, que uso su "agua control" para despejar el congelado camino de regreso. Entre la comitiva de bienvenida se encontraban autoridades de las doce tribus del polo sur, cada representante llevaba la misma vestimenta de guerra a diferencia del blasón que era de un diseño distinto representando a sus facciones correspondientes; entre estos jefes se hallaba el Avatar Aang y el hijo del líder Hakoda, el guerrero mas conocido como Sokka

La llegada del barco fue motivo de regocijo, la joven maestra volvía al polo sur luego de cuatro meses de ausentismo, en todo ese tiempo muchas eran las cosas que cambiaron en la nueva y creciente ciudad, todo gracias a la férrea ayuda de sus hermanos del norte

Katara nuevamente dejo el protocolo para abrazar a su prometido, el Avatar Aang y al hermano a quien no vio en tanto tiempo; los demás jefes comprendieron y no se molestaron, mas bien aplaudieron esta escena de recuentro, el Avatar **guio de la mano a la maestra agua y todos partieron hacia la nueva ciudad **

-¿A donde vamos Katara? – pregunto Aang ansioso mientras la seguía por aquel tramo helado

-es una sorpresa –decía simplemente, sin adelantarle nada. Caminaron juntos por varias horas hasta que la noche parecía acercarse, en ese instante Aang se dio cuenta de que habían caminado en círculos desde el principio

-a que viene todo esto?, ya se acerca el ocaso y ….- cuando Aang quiso terminar de quejarse por el tiempo malgastado vio las luces

-esto..- hizo una pausa - era lo que deseaba mostrarte –

Aquel espectáculo no tenia nombre, la majestuosidad de las luces que jugaba en los cielos desplegando toda la grandeza con la que contaba el polo sur no tenían nombre

-es increíble!- exclamo Aang, era tan atrayente que se olvido por completo de Katara, quien tenia una rostro esperanzador .. como si esperara algo de su prometido

– es lo mas hermoso que vi en vida …- el maestro aire estaba maravillado y solo al sentir que Katara vertía lagrimas regreso de su mundo de fantasías – ¿dije algo malo?..

La maestra agua soltó el brazo de Aang y huyo del **lugar alejándose lo mas que pudo para que no le vieran llorar **

_-si esta es tu idea de una terapia.. prefiero quedarme enfermo y no recuperarme nunca .- bromeo y al mismo tiempo saco a recluir su descontento por la actividad que realizaba junto a al maestra agua _

_-es una actividad que te alejara de ese "frio calabozo"- dijo refiriéndose al encierro voluntario al que se sometió el Señor del Fuego - además como tu "doctora"…. – resalto esto ultimo_

_-me dice que estoy flácido?- quiso interrumpir pero Katara continuo _

–… _he visto necesario ponerte en forma – miro de reojo a Zuko y le hizo notar el poco ejercicio que hizo en todo el tiempo que estuvo enfermo _

_Por mas que se quejara no evito que continuaran con el viaje, un trayecto realizado gracias a los viejos apuntes que hizo "gran gran" y que sirvieron para constatar la vida de la anciana durante su juventud _

_-solo lo haces porque no te gusta la vida en el palacio – asevero Zuko deteniéndose, reponiendo aliento ante la cuesta que tenia por delante_

_**-te equivocas… – se detuvo a esperar a su amigo**_

"Llegara el día en que todos recordaran lo que hiciste"

Su tío tenia razón, de nada le valía seguir lamentándose por las perdidas, sin no se ponía al frente y hacia a un lado sus emociones aquella paz no duraría mucho. Poniendo firmeza en sus pasos tomo de nuevo el control de su reino y comenzó con las reformas

Se pasaba noches enteras revisando documentos y tratados, buscando el modo de conseguir lo que se había propuesto desde el día en que Katara se fue de la nación del fuego, mas cuando la noche se adentraba mas en la negrura.. era cuando sentía nostalgia por las noches que vivió junto a la maestra agua

"siempre hay razones por las que vivir…"

Dejaba a un lado su pluma y pensaba en lo que estaría haciendo su "doctora", aquella mujer que le cuido cuando el mas lo necesitaba.. Aquella mujer que le devolvió las ganas de seguir en este mundo

".. cuando lo olvides… no tienes porque preocuparte, estaré ahí para recordártelo"

Con sus dedos rozo sus labios recordando aquel infame acto de traición, ese instante en donde creyó que nunca mas sucedería algo tan intenso en su vida.. cuando sintió** que aquella llama nunca mas volvería a encenderse…. aparecieron los ojos de Katara**

_Caminaron a largo del estrecho de la serpiente, hasta un punto tan cerca del norte .. un limite que señalaba lo lejos que se hallaban de la nación del fuego _

_La entrada del mar del norte señalaba el principio de una nuevo reino, las olas se azotaba contra los peñascos de las olas provocando un ruido molesto.. aunque no para aquellos maestros _

_-porque nos alejamos tanto? – le pregunto Zuko a su guía _

_-solo quiero comprobar algo – dijo Katara que esperaba con ansias la hora –"Gran Gran abuela" me dijo una vez que… -Su recuerdo quedo inconcluso ya que ella deseaba mantener eso en secreto _

_-que te dijo? – interrogo Zuko pero no obtuvo respuesta, solo un silencio vio a la maestra agua, desistió y tomando su pose de meditación se dispuso a esperar _

_Ya era tarde y el frio hacían congelar los huesos del señor del fuego, fue ahí que agradeció tener pleno control de su habilidad para darse calor a si mismo y no prescindir de mas prendas que lo abrigaran, mas estando con los ojos cerrados un brillo hizo que saliera de su estado de meditación _

_Katara esperaba que el señor del fuego se maravillara con la majestuosidad de la "aurora boreal" .. pero no fue así, Zuko permanecía tranquilo y al ver tal espectáculo de luces solo respiro hondo como si al hacerlo pudiera capturara ese momento _

_-¿acaso esto no es lo mas hermoso que has visto?- dijo casi con un poco de indignación ya que pensó darle una sorpresa _

_Zuko hizo a aun lado su vista de aquel regalo de la naturaleza para ver directamente a los ojos de Katara que expectantes esperaban una respuesta _

_-siento decepcionarte .. – pauso para dar un suspiro - .. pero lo mas hermoso que he visto lo tengo delante de mis ojos justo ahora ..- el señor de fuego no dejo de ver al la maestra agua quien mirando hacia el horizonte__** trato de ocultar algo que por mas que evadía siempre salía a flote…**_

**Continuara…..**


End file.
